


The Fishmonger and The Shark

by lick_j



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j





	The Fishmonger and The Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyssinianserengeti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinianserengeti/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fishmonger and The Shark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860079) by [abyssinianserengeti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssinianserengeti/pseuds/abyssinianserengeti). 



[ [tumblr](http://www.spicywolfette.com/post/87974875047/the-fishmonger-and-the-shark-please-read-the-fic) ]


End file.
